List of Minor Characters in DragonBall: Gameplay
Okay, there's a lot of Minor Characters in DragonBall : Gameplay, but they need to have their information put up, too. I looked around, and there's a page like this on the regular DragonBall Wiki, so I decided to make this instead of making a bunch of stubs. Most of these are characters that I'll give a bigger role in the future. When I do, their info will be deleted from this page and they'll get their own page, along with whatever new information comes up. I'm uploading some pictures for this now, so hold on. Warning: this page contains spoilers. 'Zarbon' Zarbon is first mentioned by Richie, who states: "he used to work for Freiza. But after he was brought to Game, he entered the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament. It was me and him in the final match. And then-Bam! Zoom! *Punches the air* I knocked his lights out! Ever since then, he's been really kind." The real truth is, Shadowbeast Richie almost killed Zarbon, and he now lives in fear of her. much to the dismay of Jeice, his life partner. He is shown to be skilled with electronics (or at least knows how to keep them in working order), as his home is where Richie has kept her spaceship for 10 years. 'Jeice' ' ' Jeice is first mentioned by Zarbon in the chapter "Drunken Trunks and Ship Fetching," when Richie and Rainn venture to Zarbon and Jeice's home for a spaceship. However, not much is seen of him in DragonBall: Gameplay, as in the instance mentioned above, he was "out" when Richie asked about him. He later receives a larger part in "Nya! Richie Cordelia and friends return!" when his son Bick joins Atem and Verzei on their journey for the DragonBalls. 'Jiji' Jiji was originally a Neko created from Richie's being as part of a Neko assimilation plot masterminded by Doji, but she was simply too lighthearted to do anything particularly evil or even mean to Richie and friends and instead bonded with Yamcha, much to Puar's dismay. Later, after Puar's unfortunate death at the paws of her Neko counterpart, Krazoa, Jiji takes her second form (<--- look over there) and becomes Yamcha's closest companion. 'Krazoa' Krazoa was created by Doji from Puar's being, and resembled a Mew. Her personality seemed very bubbly, but she had an obssession with blood, particularly the way it splattered. Not much is known about her, other than the facts stated above, and that supposedly, she succeeded in forcing Puar out of her body and taking it over. She later possessed Broly for some strange reason, but found herself unable to control Broly's Saiyan power and was easily killed by Trunks. 'Mai' Mai was Doji's female minion. She always worked with Krazoa and although she is intelligent, the two of them always manage to fail their objectives. She is a beautiful, calculating enemy who always resorts to weaponry and technology; her serious tone is a foil to Krazoa's comic personality. Though intelligent, Mai can also be bumbling and forgetful. She generally plays the role of comedic relief along with Krazoa and has a dirty sense of humor. Like the rest of the Nekoes, Mai displays the ability to comedically survive almost anything. Some time ago, Mai was a human, but shortly after being brought to Game, was hit by Doji's Cat Beam, transforming her into a weaker version of a Neko. In Cat form, she is even colder, able to kill without batting an eye. She is also much more serious and much more adept at fighting hand-to-hand. After Doji's Cat Beam wore off (sometimg during the Shadowbeast Saga) Mai still retained Neko abilties, including the Controlled Neko form. In Neko form, Mai has black cat ears on the side of her head (she is the only Neko to have cat ears), bright emerald green cat eyes, and small fangs. However, despite the power boost from obtaining the controlled Neko Form, Mai is barely skilled enough with Ki to fight. __________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Willie' ' Wilhelmina Raditz Cordelia' (Willie) was the mother of Richie, Jackie and Pangur Ban. Little is know about her towards the beginning of the series, but some details of her personality are discovered during the Flashback Saga, which shows her to be similar to Richie, but more calm, caring, and motherly, yet she was also prone to fits of rage. 'Ryŭ Kuriza ' Kuriza is Richie's father, and was the husband of Willie. He was a Soul Demon living in the body of a Saiyan. His personality was calm, focused, scolarly, and slow to anger. When prideful or angry, his voice would distort, showing his demonic side. His appearance has not been revealed yet, though it is known he was able to go without ever getting his Saiyan Tail ripped off, and had bright blue eyes that he passed down to Jackie and Pangur. Richie once stated Bakura reminded her of Ryu, so it's possible they look alike. 'Pangur Ban ' Pangur Ban Kuriza. Is a Pangur Ban Kuriza. To be finished later. 'Jackie' Jacqueline Cordelia (Jackie) was Richie's older sister, and trained Richie throughout most of Richie's early life. Her personality was tomboyish and taunting, and she had a habit of giving people embarrassing nicknames. She was usually rude and crude, which was later found out to be due to the influence of an unamed Neko, who destroyed her. Yamcha Yamcha is first mentioned by Richie when Bengal Beyal attempts to siphon her soul out and she has lost all hope. From the way she talks about, affectionally calling him "Yamoocha," which ensinuates they are friends. Later, she calls him on his Spiral Gang Scouter. During their call, he is attacked by Nekoes, but is later met by Rainn, seemingly unharmed, meaning he and Jiji were able to fight off the Neko fleet eventually. His membership in the Spiral Gang is explained more in the Flashback Saga, which is TBA. 'Bengal Beyal' Bengal Beyal is the Original Neko and the father of Doji. He, along with the other 0riginal Nekoes, appears in the late Shadowbeast Saga. Despite his supposed importance and devastating power, he retreats into the shadows until "Nya! Richie Cordelia and Friends Return!" however, when he returns, Krillin easily traps him in an Ecra Crystal, which later makes it's way to a young Pangur Ban Atem Breif. 'Krillin' Krillin is first seen in one of Richie's flashbacks, where he is turned into a Squirtle by an early Shadowbeast. He stays in this form for years, until the Post-Shadowbeast Saga, when the curse finally wears off and he regains human form. He still remains totally useless, but does help out slightly in 'Nya! Richie Cordelia and Friends return!' 'Marshall Lee the Vampire King' Marshall Lee the Vampire King is a Soul Demon and a vampire, and one of Richie's many ex-boyfriends. He is supposedly 1,000+ years old, but appears about 18. Marshall is described as a wild rocker. Centuries of wandering the Region of Game have made him a fearless daredevil. He is a lover of all things exotic and still travels the land often. Unlike traditional vampires, Marshall is able to sustain himself solely on "the color red," rather than blood. This means he can simply remove the color from red things, and abrsorb it for energy. Also, since he is a Soul Demon, he could eat souls, but prefers not to for obvious reasons. He has a mischievous personality and is not intimidated by anything. Marshall is vulnerable to sunlight, as is common in vampire lore. The nuance to this in the Dragon Ball Gameplay world is that vampires are specifically vulnerable to direct sunlight. Marshall is capable of unrestricted movement on a bright sunny day provided that he shields himself, with an umbrella, or simply standing in the shadows. Marshall Lee is an extension of the Adventure Time character: Marshall Lee 'King Kai' King Kai, along with Gregory and Bubbles, are seen breifly both times Richie has died and gone to Other World in DragonBall:Gameplay. It only takes a few seconds for her Partial Immortality to kick in, but she spends some time visiting King Kai. Oddly enough, King Kai seems to be afraid of Richie. Seeing this, Richie asks him "aww, you're not still mad at me for what happened at the tournament, are you?" which may be referring to the martial arts tournament at which Goku was killed by Shadowbeast Richie so long ago. 'King Yemma' King Yemma is also breifly seen when Richie dies. He also seems to be quite afraid of Richie, and hides under the entrance desk of the Next Dimension for the majority of her visit. 'Farfetch'd' The Farfecth'd is a small, bird-like Pokemon the group encounters on Planet Gamori during the Grand Tour Saga. When it first appears, it snatches a Dragon Ball out of Trunks' hand, causing Trunks to spaz out with rage. However, when his earlier injury (Rainn smacked him with a frying pan) starts messing with his head, Trunks suddenly becomes incredibly nice to Farfecth'd, and tries to Death Hug it. It is shown to have some Ki abilties, such as powering up, and some odd technique that temporarily turned Richie into a stalk. 'Seto Kaiba' , Waiting on comfirmation from Ulqi-chan 'Androids 17 & 18' The present-timeline versions of Androids 17 and 18 appear brefly in DragonBall:Gameplay, but only to be killed off by a very spazzy Trunks. He later claims 17 was afflicted with Doji's Disease, and he did it to put them out of their misery, though this is only half the truth. 'Tien' 'Chiaotzu' 'Han' Han is a second personality (or third, if you count the Shadowbeast) of Trunks/a manifestation of one of the souls the Shadowbeast absorbed for energy during it's first rampage. He first speaks towards the end of the Shadowbeast Saga, but doesn't make himself officially known to Richie and Rainn until the Shards Saga, where he spends an entire day in control of Trunks' body. Depsite his oddly deep voice, (which Richie says reminds her of Yami Yugi) Han is very childish and light-hearted, although he is more mature when speaking to Trunks. The oblivious grin he wears when in control is a welcome change from the slightly sad stare Trunks seems to always have. Other than that, there's not much of a noticable change. Unless you count the body language. Oddly enough, the enitiy Trunks calls 'Han' always refers to people by their middle names, and seems to automatically know a person's middle name upon seeing them for the first time. Category:DragonBall Gameplay Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:To Be Annouced